Le quatrième siège de la onzième division
by monsieur P
Summary: Mais qui est donc ce mysterieux officier ?


Allez, aujourd'hui une petite fic sur la division de ce cher Zaraki Kenpachi.  
D'où est elle venue ? Et bien après que Yumichika ait expliqué à Shuuhei pourquoi il n'était que 5° siège, je me suis dit : 'mais alors, le 4°, c'est qui ?'. Bon, je ne crois pas moi même à la version qui va suivre, mais j'avais quand même envie de l'écrire, donc voilà.

Disclaimer : Ni la 11° division, ni le reste ne m'appartiennent

* * *

Le quatrième siège de la 11° division

Ce jour là, le calme régnait au Seireitei…du moins dans douze des divisions, car au siège de la onzième…

-YUMICHIKAAAAA !

Lorsque Zaraki Kenpachi hurle ainsi, il faut être très précis, trouver le timing entre l'attente pour qu'il se calme un peu et la rapidité pour ne pas qu'il s'impatiente. Ainsi très peu de temps après une tête ornée de faux cils passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau du capitaine

-Vous m'avez appelé, capitaine ?

-Nan j'exprimait mon amour pour toi connard ! _(NdlA : Ça c'est fait, merci m'sieu Bigard)_

Yumichika aurait bien attendu quelques secondes de plus avant d'entrer, mais il fut poussé en avant par Yachiru (qui venait voir ce qui dérangeait Ken-chan), elle-même suivie de près par Ikkaku, parce que ce qui concerne son collègue le concerne un peu aussi.

C'est donc le quatuor de tête de la division qui se retrouvait dans la petite pièce en désordre, Zaraki derrière le bureau, le document du jour à la main _(NdlA : comprenez bien : 'le document qu'il avait pris au hasard dans la pile aujourd'hui') _Yumichika devant, Yachiru dessus et Ikkaku adossé au mur du fond.

-Alors Ken-chan, pourquoi t'as crié si fort ? Tu aurais vu Maki-maki, il à sauté presque jusqu'au plafond, et il était tout blanc après, et puis l'autre…

-Tais-toi un peu, que je puisse en placer une !

Kenpachi se tourna vers son subordonné masculin et chevelu.

-Il faut que je te monte à la quatrième place

-Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement, capitaine ?

-Regarde ce papier ! Je dois mettre quelqu'un à la place d'Abarai, soi-disant que ça fait désordre, les places vides.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, le treizième capitaine a des passes-droit, intervint le chauve _(pardon, le rasé)_

-C'est ce que j'ai dit au vieux, mais il veut rien savoir.

-C'était son élève, non ? s'enquis Yumichika

-Ouais, un truc dans le genre, mais on s'en fout, le problème c'est toi !

-Ecoutez capitaine, vous vous souvenez de mes arguments de la dernière fois ?

-Non, j'avais fini par accepter parce que tu me saoulais à force.

Le peut-être futur quatrième siège tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son air outré, histoire de ne pas finir sa vie sur un regard considéré de travers, avant de recommencer ces explications. Après tout, ce qui avait marché à l'époque pouvait remarcher.

-Il faut que je vous ré-explique, donc, que le chiffre quatre est maudit, ce qui le rend particulièrement laid, et que

-Tu m'as saoulé la première fois, tu vas y arriver de nouveau, sauf que là je suis pas d'humeur !

L'expression de l'homme à clochettes commençait à devenir dangereuse, à tel point que même Ikkaku dans son coin déglutit inconsciemment. Yumichika lui avait réellement des sueurs froides. Pas par peur de son capitaine, mais bien d'arriver à la quatrième place. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore essayer était un raccrochage aux branches (en effet le 'plutôt mourir' était fortement déconseillé face à Kenpachi, à plus forte raison quand on se dit qu'après tout, la vie est belle).

-Euuhh, capitaine ? Je pourrais voir ce papier ?

Comme si elle avait prévu le coup, l'avion de papier lancé par Yachiru deux secondes plus tôt atterrit sur la tignasse de l'officier.

-Tiens Yumi-chan, fit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air ridicule avec son avion dans les cheveux, et encore plus avec le visage épouvanté de celui qui c'est fait décoiffer. Ikkaku retenait son éclat de rire, pour ne pas énerver son ami qui était vraiment beaucoup plus drôle dans ces conditions. Même Kenpachi esquissa un sourire, que personne n'eut le temps de voir, quand bien même ils auraient regardé vers leur capitaine.

Ce que Yumichika ressenti en revanche une fois le calme revenu, c'est que la pression était retombée. Il avait donc la possibilité de jouer une carte ('Il faudra que je pense à remercier le vice-capitaine'), à condition toutefois qu'il obtienne la dite carte dans le document en cours de dépliage. Il en fit une première lecture rapide, de même qu'Ikkaku par-dessus son épaule, et une phrase retint son attention.

-Capitaine, si je vous amène quelqu'un pour occuper le poste, vous me laissez tranquille ?

-Comment pourrait-tu trouver quelqu'un ? Il faudrait qu'il soit plus fort que toi…

-Pas forcément, regardez : « Les postes d'officiers sont généralement occupés par les shinigamis les plus utiles à leur capitaine, par ordre d'importance dans la division… » ; ils ne parlent pas de force

-Tu est dans ma division et tu oses dire que ce ne sont pas les forts qui sont utiles ? demanda-il d'un ton à nouveau menaçant.

-_'Oups la gaffe'_ Nonnonnon ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ecoutez je vous cherche l'homme auquel je pense, et vous décidez après !

Et il sortit avant que son capitaine ne puisse répliquer. L'opération était risquée, mais il travaillait sans filets depuis le début, alors un peu plus un peu moins…

Heureusement pour lui, son plan était prêt, il se rendit directement dans la salle de repos du QG. Celle-ci était presque désertée au profit du mess (où le saké partait comme de l'eau), mais l'homme que Yumichika cherchait était là.

-Tanaka ? Il faut que je vous parle

-Oh, Cinquième officier Ayasegawa ! Que se passe il ?

-Vous vous rappelez l'autre jour, quand si vous ai surpris à médire de notre capitaine ?

Le visage de l'homme pâlit brusquement

-Ecoutez, vous avez vous-même reconnu qu'il ne savait pas gérer la paperasse, et que vous aussi ça vous dérangeait à propos de je ne sait quelle fourniture…

-Parfaitement, et j'ai la solution à ce problème !

-Je vous écoute…

10 minutes plus tard…

-Le nommer 4° officier pour qu'il s'occupe de la paperasse ?

Kenpachi se demandait sérieusement si son subordonné ne se foutait pas ouvertement de sa gueule.

-Reconnaissez, capitaine, que 'rendre service' prend tout son sens ici, c'est ça que j'entendais par 'utile' tout à l'heure.

-…

-Personnellement, intervint Ikkaku, je pense que c'est une idée comme une autre, et que si tout le monde est content on a qu'a faire comme ça

-Ouais justement, pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda le capitaine à son homme

Répondre 'parce que sinon l'officier Ayasegawa me balance' étant une très mauvaise idée, il sortit une réponse qu'il avait entendu une fois dans la monde réel, dans le pays nommé 'États-Unis'

-Parce que mon salaire va augmenter.

-Et qui me dit que ce sera bien fait ?

-Vite fait, bien fait, c'est comme ça qu'on a le plus de temps pour autre chose !

Zaraki sourit de toutes ses dents. Après tout, il avait une bonne mentalité, ce petit. Il jeta un œil vers Ikkaku qui, d'un signe de tête accepta le nouveau. Puis il se tourna vers Yachiru, qui n'avait pas remarqué le conciliabule mais qui de toutes façons serait de son avis, quoi qu'il dise.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à arroser cette promotion !

Applaudissements d'Ikkaku, cris de joie de Yachiru, et un lourd, très lourd poids s'envolant du ventre du toujours cinquième officier Yumichika.

Tanaka, lui, eu un sourire un peu crispé. En effet, il doutait fortement qu'être dans l'environnement immédiat du capitaine de la onzième division était bon pour la santé.

Encore qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le bureau serait désormais l'endroit le plus éloigné dudit capitaine.

-Au fait capitaine, vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait d'abord officialiser cette nomination auprès du commandant général ?

Tous se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis…

-NNNAAAAAAAAANNNN

Avant d'éclater de rire.

Le pauvre Tanaka commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il allait devenir…

* * *

Arf, bande de sadique cette division non ? Au fait je disais plus haut que je ne croyais pas à cette version, mais en fait c'est ma version qui est le début de la fic, a savoir que le quatrième,c'était Renji, et qu'il n'a jamais été remplacé...  
Sur ce, à la prochaine !


End file.
